Jouvet's Produits
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Cuando Albus Dumbledore envió a Bill Weasley a MACUSA para buscar a Nala Potter, este último nunca imaginó que no solo la encontraría sino que la ayudaría a matar a Voldemort de una vez por todas sin que el director se enterase.


Cuando Albus Dumbledore ordeno a Bill Weasley que aprovechase su visita a la rama americana de Gringotts para ayudarle a buscar a Nala Potter este se había sorprendido.

Su madre había estado perpleja por esa reacción pero el resto de su familia no podía culparlo. La Niña-Que-Vivió llevaba casi doce años en paradero desconocido, aunque la mayoría solo se entero cuando Hagrid fue a buscarla a Privet Drive nº4 y su familia, los Dursley, admitieron haberla abandonado en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron.

Desde entonces habían pasado cinco años y la población británica en general creía que estaba muerta, con solo Dumbledore y unos pocos de sus seguidores acérrimos negándose a aceptarlo. De hecho, Albus había estado inquiriendo en las otras grandes diez escuelas de magia por Nala durante ese tiempo.

Decidiendo que tal vez precisaba una justificación, Dumbledore revelo que el miembro menos fiable de la Orden del Fenix, Mundungus Fletcher, había recuperado una muestra de sangre de Petunia Dursley y él la había empleado en un hechizo de localización que le indico que en los alrededores de Nueva Orleans había un familiar suyo que era lo bastante compatible como para ser hija, hermana o sobrina suya.

Dado que Nueva Orleans era donde se encontraba la sede de Gringotts en M.A.C.U.S.A., que era donde Bill se iba a dirigir durante los próximos seis meses, y Nala era una bruja seguramente seria una clienta.

Con nada con lo que argumentar Bill se preparo para el viaje y, nada más llegar a su destino, se dio cuenta con frustración de algo con lo que Albus no había contado, el hecho de que Nala tal vez hubiese sido adoptada y cambiado su nombre. Eso no solo haría su búsqueda más difícil, sino que si los duendes le descubrían investigando a sus clientes bajo ordenes de una persona ajena al banco iba a ser despedido.

Cinco meses después no había encontrado nada que pudiese indicar que Potter estuviese no solo en la ciudad, sino en el estado. Buscando desahogarse hizo algo de turismo por la ciudad y, tras encontrar el lado muggle de la misma francamente fascinante, sus pasos le llevaron al Mercado de Tumbledown, el equivalente local al Callejón Diagon.

Para su sorpresa el mercado era tan exuberante como su lado muggle, con músicos ofreciendo sus conciertos en todas las esquinas y tiendas en las que podías comprar cualquier cosa, incluso varios productos que eran ilegales en Inglaterra. De hecho, fue uno de esos productos lo que le llamo la atención y le hizo entrar en una tienda llamada **_Jouvet Produits_** , ya que era la primera vez que veía "focos alternativos" en venta y deseaba ver porque los Sangrepura continuaban votando para que no se importasen a Gran Bretaña.

La dependienta, un mujer de piel pálida con largas rastas de pelo negro que se presento como Amara Jouvet, le mostró distintas variaciones que tenia a la venta y Bill teorizo que Malfoy las odiaba porque eran mucho más discretas a la hora de moverse entre los muggles. Había pulseras, mecheros, anillos, carteras, relojes que solo indicaban la hora y incluso unos pequeños cuadrados de plástico y vidrio que ella denomino tel-ef-onos móviles, es decir, cosas que llamarían menos la atención en el mundo muggle que una varita.

La cosa habría quedado allí, ya que no tenia intención de comprar nada, y Bill marcharía de nuevo a su habitación de hotel de no ser porque sus ojos se cruzaron cuando iba a decirle que se iba.

Bill miro alucinado por unos segundos a unos ojos color Avada Kedavra que solo había visto en otra persona cuando era más pequeño. Los ojos de Lily Potter.

No deseaba tener falsas esperanzas, pero decidió que valía la pena comprobarlo y volvió al día siguiente para hablar con Amara. Pronto se convirtió en un visitante habitual y ambos empezaron una amistad que Bill no creía que durase una vez que descubriese porque la encontraba tan interesante.

Una semana antes de volver a Inglaterra le confeso sus sospechas respecto a su identidad y ella, aunque estaba ofendida, accedió a someterse a una Prueba de Herencia en Gringotts para zanjar el asunto.

La prueba salio positiva y Amara apunto su varita a la entrepierna de Bill antes de insistir que le contase que razones tenían los Británicos para buscarla, forzándole a revelarle todo el hipe que había en Inglaterra sobre ella y por que razones Dumbledore creía que su presencia era requerida.

Amara había suspirado frustrada antes de contarle como, después de que los Dursley la abandonasen en un pantano cercano, fue adoptada por una bruja nativa de la zona, Sarah Jouvet, quién había muerto dos años antes tras enseñarle todo lo que sabia. Tras ello, le revelo su razonamiento para no abandonar M.A.C.U.S.A. y Bill no pudo evitar darle la razón.

Después de todo, si era tan importante para el Mundo Mágico Británico, ¿porque nadie intento comprobar que todavía se encontraba con los Dursley hasta que fueron a llevarle su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts? Además, a pesar de que era bastante aplicada en sus estudios y conocía muchos hechizos, ¿que posibilidades tenia ante el Señor Oscuro, que era lo bastante mayor como para ser su abuelo y seguramente tenia más conocimiento y practica que ella con su magia?

Estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla y marcharse, seguro de que le odiaba, cuando Amara le paro y le dijo que, aunque no tenia una forma directa de luchar contra Voldemort, había algo que si podía hacer al respecto, para lo cual precisaba un tipo de Ingrediente imprescindible que él tendría que conseguir.

Nada más volver a Inglaterra y encontrar una habitación aislada en Grimmauld Place, el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, Bill finalmente asimilo lo que Amara le había pedido y casi se hecho a llorar, preguntándose si la misión que le había hecho Jurar mágicamente que cumpliría era un intento de librarse de él permanentemente.

¿Como se suponía que tenia que conseguir algo perteneciente al Señor Oscuro, preferiblemente un trozo de su cuerpo como una uña o su sangre, sin morir en el intento?

Ya estaba empezando a redactar mentalmente su testamento cuando Kreacher, que había estado cerca cuando se había preguntando en voz alta esa cuestión, decidió hacer su presencia conocida y le entrego un guardapelo, afirmando que su viejo amo, Regulus Black, había sacrificado su vida para recuperarlo y que contenía un trozo del alma del Señor Oscuro.

Bill tenia dudas sobre esa última afirmación hasta que toco el medallón y empezó a escuchar una voz ordenándole matar a su familia. Aterrorizado, lo había dejado caer y, tras emplear varios hechizos que los duendes le habían enseñado, pudo confirmar que realmente había un trozo de un alma dentro.

Dado que ni Albus ni Snape se encontraban en la vivienda debido al año escolar y, por tanto, no podían leer sus pensamientos para ver lo que realmente había pasado, decidió solicitar a Gringotts un traslado a las oficinas de M.A.C.U.S.A. bajo la justificación de que su novia vivía allí y le apetecía asentarse, algo que su supervisor aprobó.

Su madre ya le había dado el permiso para ir a M.A.C.U.S.A. cuando le dio la misma excusa, claramente pensando en que finalmente podría tener nietos, y en pocas semanas Bill estaba de vuelta en Estados Unidos junto a una caja de hierro con un contenido muy especial que entrego a Amara una vez que termino el papeleo en el banco.

Lo que hizo después lo dejo alucinado. Usando un ritual que incluía el sacrificio de un pollo, Amara trasfirió una especie de vapor negro que solo podía ser el trozo de alma a un muñeco con un sorprendente parecido al Señor Oscuro, al que procedió a clavarle múltiples agujas de distintos tamaños y estrujarlo brutalmente mientras entonaba un cántico en un lenguaje que no reconocía,

Finalmente, tras media hora de abusar del muñeco, creo una bola de lo que Bill reconoció como fuego maldito en su mano y lo destruyo, algo impresionante porque ese hechizo era muy difícil de controlar y la mayoría de los que lo usaban terminaban matándose a si mismos.

Al día siguiente Bill se sorprendió al ver en el periódico la noticia de que Voldemort y todos los que llevaban su Marca, que estaban asaltando el Callejón Diagon en ese momento, se habían quedado paralizados y gritado de dolor por media hora antes de estallar espontáneamente en llamas mágicas que los quemaron totalmente a pesar de no hacer daño a nada más. Estas noticias fueron confirmadas cuando Albus le envió una carta poco después solicitando su presencia en el funeral de Severus Snape, que había sufrido ese mismo destino.

Dos semanas más tarde Albus Dumbledore se encontraba solo con la urna que contenía las cenizas de Snape preguntándose porque nadie más había venido a despedirse de un profesional tan respetado. De hecho, el enterrador, un antiguo alumno que se había graduado dos años antes, le había pedido que pagase casi diez veces más de lo habitual para realizar su trabajo y claramente deseaba escupir sobre las cenizas del profesor.

Años después Albus todavía no entendía que nadie apreciaba a Severus, pero a Molly, que era una de las pocas personas con las que hablaba a menudo al respecto, no le importaba realmente ya que su segundo hijo acababa de casarse y estaba ansiosa contando los meses que faltaban para que naciese su primer nieto, algo mucho más interesante que explicar de nuevo a Dumbledore que tres cuartas partes del país odiaban a Snape y no tenían interés en lamentar su muerte.


End file.
